Storm Front
by KittyoftheNight
Summary: Life has never been easy, especially, for a dragon slayer. The true problem comes though when power is challenged and the very definition of family is threatened. Although, how is one to react when faced with blood kin and that of friends? As Tegan continues to find her way, that in itself will become her biggest challenge. "All ahead for Fairy Tail!" OC X pairings open as of now.
1. Ch 1: Tegan Veil

**Storm Front**

**Chapter 1**

**Tegan Veil**

The feeling of darkness surrounded her, the water flowing seamlessly with the waves of the sea. Compared to the size of the waves, she was a tiny thing, her choppy hair floating around her.

Before all of this, she'd been running for her life. A group of men had been chasing her, chasing her right to the edge of a cliff. They'd been shouting about the child of prophecy, a child of their god, given the color of her hair. Personally, she'd never seen another with her hair color, the top a pale white like the moon, and the locks underneath being a plethora of aqua blues. Even stranger was her eyes. They were a multitude of purples with flecks of gold inside.

She'd been caught stealing food, only to have people gasping around her and shouting. All of this over a mere apple, the size only being relative to the size of her tiny fist. Instead of cutting her hand off, they chased her, wanting to make her a sacrifice to their long dead god.

A bright shimmering blue was the only thing that she saw before she closed her eyes one last time.

T

Chatter filled the streets of Magnolia as children ran around giggling, tossing balls back and forth. The sun shown brightly in the sky in all its brilliance. Even the birds seemed happy, chirping to their hearts content. One in particular flew through the masses, settling itself on the balcony of an open window. It hopped around a bit, pecking at the stale crumbs that had been left out the day before, its wings fluttering as it puffed itself up.

Inside, passed the curtains was the quiet sound of breathing, only being interrupted by the pecking outside. Sheets rustled with a groan as springs squeaked. Before too long the sound of a thump was heard, then a strand of curses. Sadly, all of this was a normal occurrence as the owner pulled themselves from bed, purple eyes glaring toward the bird seated outside.

"Damn birds, always waking me up."

The voice was distinctly feminine, the young woman running a hand through her choppy hair in an attempt to tame it. After that, she pushed herself up off the floor where she had falling, dusting herself off as she moved toward her closet.

"I wonder if Laxus is back yet?" she spoke quietly as she rummaged through her clothes.

In all reality, there really wasn't much to choose from, much to her young friend Levy's dismay. The young azurette was always threatening to drag her out of her home and to the store, complaining that she needed to try and look more feminine. Personally though, the woman didn't care, merely grabbing a pair of cargo pants. She hopped around for a moment or two, sliding her legs though as she tried to keep her balance, before snatching a blue crop top from a random hanger. This left her midriff open for viewing, the toned valley of her stomach protrude slight against her pants due to the tight waist band.

Once she was done with all of this, that's when she made her way out, the bird on her window watching as her form faded into the distance.

**Tegan 101**

The moment she set foot inside the guild, a flurry of pink was sent flying passed her head, yellow static crackling from scorch marks.

"Well, that just answered my earlier question," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she made her way up toward the bar.

"Yo! Tegan, what's up?" Gray called out, the young ice mage making his way toward her.

Looking up, Tegan rose and eyebrow in question, her eyes scanning his bare chest.

"Gray, your clothes," she pointed out, watching as his eyes went wide in realization.

"Damn it!" he yelled, quickly running off to find his clothes.

Tegan would never understand this habit of his. For as long as she'd known him, Gray had a strange habit of stripping his cloths. It didn't matter where he was at or what he was doing, it always seemed to happen and half the time he didn't even realize that he'd done it.

"You damn pervert, are you trying to traumatize her!?" her pink haired friend yelled, flying forward to punch Gray.

Tegan merely sweat dropped, a puff of air escaping her as she sighed. Her two friends, Natsu and Gray, they were always fighting. It didn't matter what it was about. In fact, they could merely be taunting each other and Natsu would practically tear apart the guild hall half the time if he wasn't stopped. In fact, it was about how Mira and Erza used to be when they were younger, the first of the two standing behind the bar with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Tegan," Mira greeted, her eyes alight as she caught sight of her friend.

"Hey, Mira," she replied. "I see Laxus is back."

"Yep. He just got back about a hour ago," Mira told her, tapping a finger against her chin, before remembering something. "Oh yeah, he said something about wanting to talk to you actually."

At the mention of that, Tegan deadpanned instantly.

"Talk or shock?" she groaned, looking up toward the second floor of their guild hall.

It had been established a long time ago that Tegan was of qualifying S-Class status. The only issue was, she didn't really want to be S-Class. Being S-Class meant realizing the true dangers of her powers. Even though she had powerful magic, it was still dangers. Her most powerful and destructive spells could easily get her killed if she wasn't careful. Then again, the same could technically be said for any of Fairy Tails many mages. Still, due to her status, she was able to freely walk around the second floor.

"Try and play nice," Mire chuckled, tilting her head to the side.

"Shouldn't you be telling him that?" Tegan asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Mira merely smiled at her friend before handing her a drink, moving to the side as she cleared the way to the stairs.

"Well, if you see me flying into a wall, you know why?" Tegan laughed halfheartedly, the corner of her lips tugging slightly as she made her way upstairs.

"Hey, where'd Tegan go?" Natsu asked, looking around only to come up empty handed.

T

"Laxus."

"Tegan."

The two stared at each other, not blinking an eye as they stared one another down. Out of nowhere, a chair broke against the balcony, shards of wood flying and raining down on the two. Within seconds, Tegan was at the railing, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Damn it, Natsu!" she yelled. "Stop throwing shit!"

This earned a chuckle from Laxus, the older mage watching as the younger one growled. He always found it funny, how quick her temper could change. Normally, she was rather quiet and calm, but then she could easily be yelling up a storm the next moment. It was no doubt a result of her dragon sake. After all, as a water dragon, she likely took on certain attributes of her nature. Just as the sea can be beautiful, so too can it be deadly. This was Tegan in a nutshell which is why he always found pleasure in messing with her.

"Mira said that you wanted to talk to me?" Tegan asked, suddenly calm as though nothing had transpired between her and the fire dragon.

Instead of saying anything right away, Laxus pulled something from his pocket, tossing it her way. Tegan's hand shot up, easily catching the object in her hand. She gave him a questionable look for a moment, before looking at what lay in her palm. It was a token of sorts, an insignia stamped into the metal.

"Gray Scale?" she breathed out, her eyes shooting back up to Laxus' grey blue orbs.

"I know it's not much, but I think we're getting closer," he told her, before looking out at the guild.

Down below, their fellow guild mates were enjoying each others company, no knowledge of what was going on upstairs. They could hear Elfman Strauss going on about what it was to be a real man, the large man having a slight crush on her. Over in a corner, Reedus sat painting, a smile on his face as he watched and listened to the chatter around him.

"Have you told your grandfather about this yet?" Tegan asked quietly, staring down at the token in her hand.

"No, not yet," he told her. "I figured it was only right to bring it to your attention first."

"Thank you," she whispered, gripping the trinket tightly in her hand.

It was quiet for a moment as Tegan closed her eyes, drawing in a breath of air. So many things had happened over the last few years. During her time in Fairy Tail, she'd bounced around a bit, helping out with missions here and there. She never really had a rival per say, unlike Natsu and Gray or Erza and Mira. Yes, she had her squabbles every now and then, but who didn't.

"Hey."

Upon hearing the lightning mages voice sound, Tegan turned her head toward him, a questionable look on her face.

"You know, you could always come with me on a mission some time and we could try and sort this out a bit better?" he offered.

"And where would the fun be in that?" she joked.

"You know, I could always fry your ass," he countered, a smirk now plastered on his face.

"You're a dick, you know that Laxus?"

"Yeah, well you can be a real bitch at times," he replied.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Shut up lightning brains!"

"Why don't you make me sea witch!"

"Why don't you say that to my face spikey!"

"Maybe I will trany!"

"Why you-!"

Before they could do anything else, Master Makarov interrupted them, silencing the both of them with an evil glare.

"Enough you two!" he shouted, stopping them in their tracks.

"Sorry Master," Tegan sighed, bowing her head in apology.

Laxus merely laughed at her.

"Come on, Old Man, I was just starting to have fun," Laxus chuckled.

"Laxus, I said enough," Makarov announced. "Now… how did your mission go my boy?" he asked, completely switching gears.

"Weird," Tegan muttered.

Both men merely ignored her comment, turning toward conversation. For a moment, Laxus stared at Tegan, receiving a nod in return.

"I believe that we're one step closer to Gray Scale," Laxus revealed, Makarov's eyes widening slightly.

"What?" he gapped. "What have you found?" Makarov asked quickly. "Tell me."

"Master?"

The voice belonged to Tegan, drawing the master's attention as she pulled the token from her pocket. She was a bit hesitant in bringing it forward, the small round coin clutched within her hand.

"What do you have my dear?" Makarov inquired, watching as she uncurled her hand.

His eyes fell upon the token immediately, quickly grabbing it from her outreached hand. Stamped within the metal was an emblem that he was all too familiar with.

Over the years, Gray Scale had grown from a guild of few to a guild of many. Unlike most dark guilds though, they tried to keep things under wraps, covering their tracks where ever they went. The only problem with them was the fact that they were indeed a dangerous guild. Their headquarters in particular were nonexistent, leaving behind only a single token for entrance. They fact that Laxus had found one was a mere question of luck if nothing else. Finds like these were extremely rare.

"Where did you find this, Laxus?" Makarov asked, turning to his grandson.

"On my way back, I came through a small village in the forest," he began. "Apparently, someone had come through a while back and dropped it," he explained.

"I highly doubt things are that simple," Makarov said simply.

Tegan nodded her head in agreement. Members of Gray Scale didn't just go around dropping their tokens unless there was something to be said by them. This got Tegan wondering though. Why would someone from Gray Scale show up in such a small village and leave a trace behind. It was no doubt deliberate.

"Regardless, the village head gave it to me when he saw me, saying that it was bad luck for his village or something," Laxus said.

For a moment, it was quiet between them. Makarov was thinking about something, but neither of the young wizards knew what that might be.

"Tegan," Makarov spoke.

"Yes, Master?"

"I want you to accompany Laxus back to that village," he stated.

"What!?" she exclaimed, eyes going wide. "You can't be serious?"

"I believe that I'm quite serious my dear."

Laxus stood there snickering at Tegan's dismay. He always found her reactions hilarious. Even when they were younger, he'd always find himself laughing when she disagreed with something because the expressions that she made.

"Come on, Tegan, I won't bite," Laxus teased, earning a glare in return.

"Master, Laxus would fry me before lift a hand otherwise," she complained.

"Now, now, my dear. It can't be that bad," Makarov tried. "After all, the two of you used to go on missions together without problems as children if I remember correctly."

With the reminder, Tegan was silenced, drawing in a breath of air. She knew that would be used against her.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. "When do we leave?"

"I would like you to take care of this as soon as possible, so tomorrow preferably."

T

Sitting on her bed, Tegan let out a sigh. She hadn't expected to be leaving with Laxus to check up on Gray Scale. If anything, she'd rather stay away.

Looking in the mirror, Tegan looked herself over, her baggy cargo pants hanging from her hips while her crop top rested on her shoulders. The tanned pelt she had was wrapped around her hips as per usual, the plush fur a welcomed relief against her tanned skin. Her skin in particular was a rather large contrast to her hair though, the pale while top contrasting greatly with the blues underneath of it. At one point, she could remember Laxus and Bixlow picking on her about it when she was young. The later of the two would merely do it just for kicks, poking and prodding as they went back and forth picking at one another for their 'oddities'. After all, other than her hair and eyes, Tegan looked far more normal than Bixlow did. Even with that though, over time she had found that he wasn't that bad of a person and was rather easy to get along with, strangely enough.

Next in Laxus' little group was Freed. That man in particular was rather different. Compared to the rest of them, he was a rather presentable gentleman. Always dressed to impress as some would say, his bright almost neon green locks sticking out the most. Freed was also friendly, treating Tegan as a friend like most of the guild did. He was also possibly the greatest script mage that she'd ever come across. Levy McGarden was rather talented as well, but she still had a few more years to learn.

Lastly, there was Evergreen or Ever for short. Ever was probably the biggest drama queen ever. Not that she didn't have her good qualities, but she would simply kill Tegan if she took her out shopping of all things. If her and Levy ever tried that together, Tegan sworn that she'd die. Either that or she actually go and asked Laxus to just electrocute her instead, that way she wouldn't have to go through the whole ordeal.

"Why am I surrounded by crazy people?" Tegan asked aloud, running a hand through her choppy hair.

She looked at the strands, contemplating on if she should let it actually grow out or simply chop it off. Then again, if she chopped it off, it would give Laxus more reason to call her a trany. The only reason he started it was because even after she started growing into a woman, she still dressed like a boy. It wasn't her fault though. She felt comfortable dressing the way that she did. By dressing a particular way, it avoided drawing any further attention to herself than she normally did by walking around.

Regardless, she had always found herself lacking in one way or another, never truly feeling like a normal woman. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was a dragon slayer like Natsu and Laxus. With such great power came a bridge between some people. Some men would feel inferior at the thought of dating a woman more powerful than they were. Perhaps that's why in her own little mind, she actually liked the company of Laxus and Natsu. Even though they were men, they both held onto the same destructive power that she did. As a result, she felt more equal than she did unbalanced.

Shaking her head, Tegan stood up, pulling her pack out from underneath of her bed. She then pulled open one of her drawers, tossing a few things in, before moving to the closet. She paid little attention to what she grabbed before throwing it in as well. Once she was done with that, she opened the drawer to her nightstand, carefully pulling out a small pouch full of lacrimi. Each was filled to the brim with water magic. She figured that it they were going out to look into Gray Scale, then it was a safe bet to bring a few with her, just incase.

"Hey!"

Jumping at the sudden noise, Tegan dropped the pouch, the small crystals falling to the floor and rolling over the wooden boards. Turning her head, she saw Laxus sitting on her windowsill, a glare on her face as she picked up a glass and threw it at him. He merely chuckled though, catching it in his hand before it hit him in the face.

"Nice try," he smirked, showing off his canines.

"I swear, the next time you do that, I'm just going to punch you in the face!" she exclaimed in frustration, running a hand through her hair again.

"Just figured I'd stop by to kick your ass in gear," he shrugged.

"And why would you bother with that?" she asked snidely, raising a brow in question.

"Because I wouldn't want Gramps harping on me for leaving you behind."

"Wait, what?"

As soon as she said that though, Laxus was already back outside and walking off, not bothering to look back.

"Hey! Wait!" Tegan yelled, scrambling to snatch up a few lacrimi from the ground, before following out the window.

She didn't even bother with anything else as she ran after Laxus, calling for him to wait up as she tossed her pack over her shoulder. All she knew was that she was in for a long trip.

**Alright everyone, that was chapter one. I hope that you all thoroughly enjoyed it. Seeing as this is my first FAIRY TAIL story, I hope that you'll REVIEW and MESSAGE me on your thoughts and opinion. Right now, pairing are open, but I'll need help to decide on what to do. SOOOOOO... let me know!**

**Thanks everyone! Add me to your FAVORITES PLEASE!**


	2. Ch 2: Kana Village

**Storm Front**

**Chapter 2**

**Kana Village**

"So…" Tegan started, her feet already aching after walking for about 5 hours. "Any chance of a break?"

When she received no reply, she narrowed her eyes.

"Laxus?"

There was still no answer, causing her to grown in frustration. Although, after listening carefully, she caught the sound of music. He was listening to music.

The next thing Laxus knew, he was having his Sound Pod headphones ripped from his ears, the music leaving him.

"Hey!" he growled, making to snatch them back.

"I don't think so," Tegan countered, jumping out of reach.

"You better give 'em back," he barked, leaping forward in another attempt to grab them.

At the last moment, Tegan ducked, watching as Laxus flew over her and into the dirt.

"I'm warning you Veil," Laxus said pointedly, lightning slowly pooling into his hand.

Tegan drew in a small breath upon seeing this. She never really did appreciate his lightning. Well, she did, just not when it was aimed at her.

"Try it and I'll break them," she said firmly, drawing water up into her hand, allowing it to hover over his headphones.

"You wouldn't darn."

"Wouldn't I?" she grinned, moving her watery hand closer.

"Che!"

With that, Laxus lowered his hand. Tegan did the same, before tossing his headphones back to him. She'd never really intended on breaking them. After all, Laxus loved his Sound Pods. In fact, she rarely ever saw him without them. Besides, who was she to torture him like that? He was technically her friend, so she had no use in such things, no matter how annoying he could be at times.

"Can we take a break?" she finally decided to ask again.

"A break?" he scoffed.

"Yes, a break," she stated. "You know, its when you stop to rest after a bit? Especially, after walking for god knows how long?"

Laxus rolled his eyes for a moment. He didn't know why she was complaining. She was a dragon slayer after all, so he thought that she should just learn to suck it up and deal with it.

"Please, Laxus?" she begged, clasping her hands together.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" he asked, causing her frown.

He then waited until she picked her pack up again, throwing it over her shoulder, before walking passed him. Once she had done that, a smirk formed on his lips, hand reaching out. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt, pulling her back with a tug, and tossing her onto her butt into shade of a nearby tree.

"Ow…" she groaned, narrowing her eyes at him before realizing what he'd done. "I thought you said."

"I know what I said," he replied, cutting her off. "Now, shut up and take a nap or something," he said offhandedly, before finding another shady tree to stand under.

"You know, you don't have to stand so far away Laxus," Tegan pointed out, looking up at him from her spot on the ground.

Even after her statement, he didn't say anything, merely deciding to stay quiet. Tegan shrugged in response, turning her attention else where. Right now, she was hungry, finding herself rummaging through her pack.

Tegan then began talking to herself, going through everything in the pack as she searched for her food. She'd put in at least one loaf of bread, along with a bit of honey. Other than that though, there wasn't much to choose from.

"Ah ha! Chocolate!" she exclaimed, shooting her hand above her head in triumph as she grinned happily.

In her hand was a bar of deliciously smooth dark chocolate. It's taste alone could make ones mouth water.

"Mmm," she practically moan in ecstasy as she inhaled the scent of the sinfully delicious confection.

Right as she was about to take a bite of it, she caught Laxus glancing over at her. She looked down at the bar, then back up at him, before breaking it in half. One half was held in her hand, while the other was stretched toward Laxus, a friendly smile on her face.

"Here," she offered, holding it out toward him.

"I don't want it," he said quietly, turning his head to the side.

"Liar," Tegan scoffed.

"I said I don't want it."

Tegan narrowed her eyes at him for his words.

"Liar," she repeated. "You know, you don't have to keep acting like this when its just the two of us," Tegan pointed out.

"Who said I'm acting?" he questioned, walking toward her as he kept his arms crossed over his chest.

As he got closer, Tegan caught the faint smirk pulling on his lips, a grin plastered on her face as a result. Laxus was so full of himself at times, something that she learned during her time in Fairy Tail. The only difference between her and most of her other guild mates was what they truly knew. There were few people that Laxus would truly talk to about things. Yes, he would talk to his team members at times, but that didn't mean that he'd go in depth with whatever it was that was on his mind.

Due to Tegan's appearance when they were younger, Laxus had taken an interest in her, 'befriending' her of all people. When she'd first walked in, Laxus had originally looked down on her, arrogantly saying that she'd have to get through him if she wanted to enter. As a result, she had conjured up a strong spray of water and shot it in his face, giving him a faint shock due to his magic. Her attitude was what had drawn him to her. He'd had his eye on her from the very moment she'd hit him, his interest forever peaked.

"Yum," Laxus grinned, taking a large bite out of the chocolate that'd been offered to him.

As a result, Tegan sat there laughing, a smile on her face. Despite their obvious differences, she could never truly 'not' like him. She only wished that she had as strong a control on her powers as he did. Perhaps then, she'd be more comfortable in her own skin.

"So, how much farther do you think it is?" Tegan asked out of curiosity.

While waiting for him to answer, she fumbled through her bag, pulling out the small handful of lacrima that she'd managed to toss in. A frown formed on her face though as she held one up to the light, finding a crack in it. After all, they were pretty much glass vessels.

"Probably another days journey," Laxus shrugged, earning a sigh in return.

"Sometimes, I hate going on missions," Tegan muttered, tossing the marble sized lacrima to the ground.

If a lacrima was cracked, it became practically useless. This meant that there was really no use carrying it around. If nothing else, it would only manage to explode on her.

"Well, I guess that's just too bad," Laxus chuckled. "After all, I distinctly remember you 'liking' it when you got to go out of town. In fact, you would often beg the old man to let you go with someone."

Upon hearing this, Tegan's face went red in embarrassment. Once again, Laxus was trying to mess with her and he was doing a rather good job at it.

T

Back at Fairy Tail, Mirajane sat at the bar with her brother Elfman, the large man sitting there as his big sister talked his ear off.

"Hey Elfman?" Mirajane asked quietly.

"Yeah, big sis?"

"How do you think Tegan and Laxus are doing right now?" she questioned.

At the mention of Tegan's name, Elfman straightened, puffing out his chest.

"I bet they're fighting some bad guys right now. Tegan's a real man," Elfman exclaimed, causing Mira to laugh.

"More like a formidable woman," she chuckled. "I can only imagine how they're dealing with each other right now though."

An image of Tegan chasing Laxus around popped into her head, before it changed to Laxus shocking her silly with his lightning. She winced at the thought.

"What's wrong Mira?" Elfman asked, noticing the look on his sister's face.

"Oh, nothing," she assured him. "Just thinking."

T

"Hey! Give it back!" a little boy yelled, chasing after another one as they played keep away.

This is what Laxus and Tegan walked into as they arrived at the village. At this point, the sun was already starting to sink, even though it was still high in the sky. Both companions were tired though, even though they wouldn't admit to one another just how tired they were. It was already bad enough that they had run in to a forest Vulcan on the way there, the crazy ape trying to kidnap Tegan. She had laughed though when Laxus that electrocuted it though, all of its fur standing on end as it lay twitching on the forest floor. The express on its face when Dreyar's lightning had flared up was priceless.

"Hey, Spikey, wait up!" Tegan called out, trudging forward after him, kicking a bit of dirt up as she went.

She could still hear the sound of kids shouting, bouncing a ball back and forth over another child's head. The little boy was almost in tears as he tried to get the ball back.

"Hurry up," Laxus called back, moving toward the center of the village.

He was looking for the village head, the one that had given him the Gray Scale token. He figured that maybe then they could shed some light on things.

"Where the heck is he?" Laxus muttered, arms folded over his chest as he looked around.

It wasn't as if the man he was looking for was hard to miss. Quite the opposite actually. The person he was looking for was small, almost like his grandfather. His hair was long and grey with age, his locks tied back in a loose ponytail. He'd had a walking stick with him with the figure of a large frog carved into it even.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Tegan asked, walking up alongside Laxus.

"Of course," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at her accusation.

"Laxus?"

"What!?" he growled, quickly getting annoyed with her useless questions.

"We shouldn't have come here," Tegan breathed out, a feeling of dread washing over her all of a sudden.

Seconds later, the scene around them melted away, leaving behind what could only be considered a burnt wasteland.

The ground was cracked and falling apart. The trees were black as fresh burnt coal, some laying on the ground in heaps, while others were split or laying broken in pieces. What used to be huts were no more than kindle and ash, dwindling away into nothing.

Then, without warning, the ground around them exploded sending them flying. They barely had time to process what was happening, a gapping hole staring back at them where they had been moments before.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

The voice was foreign to both mages as they tried to regain their bearings. Another voice followed after it as several figures came into view.

"A couple of nasty little fairies I think," one chuckled.

Gripping her head, Tegan squinted her eyes. It was slightly fuzzy for a moment, before her purple orbs finally started to focus and clear up. In front of her were several men, the first of which was rather tall, his frame thin, but muscular. His hair was short, sweeping out and away from his face as the tips went from yellow to red. What caught her attention the most was the blood on his fingers, his tongue reaching out to lick them clean.

That's when she saw it, Gray Scale's mark adorning his tongue of all places.

"It looks like we found what we were looking for," she groaned quietly, slowly pushing herself up from the ground.

"Stone Make: Stone Fist!"

Eyes going wide, Tegan called upon her magic, jets of water pulsing beneath her feet. They propelled her up and out of the way, quickly followed by a shield of water, slowing down the projectiles that came with the upheaval of ground.

"Tegan!"

That was her cue to move, a torrent of lightning speeding toward her and the enemy. It was her only chance to put a respectable amount of distance between herself and her foes, flipping up and out of the way back toward Laxus. The moment she was close enough to him, Laxus caught her, tossing her up in the air.

"Water Dragon's Whirlwind Bullets!" she cried out, a large spray shooting outward and penetrating the surrounding area.

"Gotcha," Laxus grinned, catching her once more as she fell toward him, positioning her behind him.

Once in battle, they always knew how to work together. Yes, they may fight at times, but when faced with an enemy, all of that was thrown out the door. Tegan was one of the very few that could even say that about Dreyar.

"Nice job," the dark stranger said, clapping his hands for a moment, before turning his eyes toward his team mates. "But lets see how you deal with Blood Magic," he grinned.

Before either could register anything, the blood mage's eyes turned bright red, and his skin became dusted with a dark hue. They watched as his eye teeth grew longer into fangs and his tongue became forked. He was using forbidden magic, that much they knew.

Drawing in a breath, Tegan squeezed Laxus' arm, closing her eyes for a moment. She was trying to hone her senses before all hell broke loose. She then opened her eyes, pulling a lacrima from her pocket and crushing it, the magic settling in her hand. Unlike Laxus' she would be better protected from this magic, but only for so long.

Without thinking, Tegan slid her hand down into the lightning mage's own, running her dust covered hand over the top of his. Then, with the remaining dust, she lifted her hand up and blew it out around him as her hand began brimming with blue light.

"Aqua Veil," she breathed out, igniting the magic around them. "Be careful."

With that, Tegan let go of her friend's hand, placing a bit of distance between one another as she slid her feet apart.

"Let's see how long you last!" the creature before her cried out, rushing forward toward the two. "Reaper Slash!"

A wave of red was sent out across the battle field, knocking out a tree as both Laxus and Tegan jumped out of the way. Tegan had rolled to the left, while Laxus has gone to the right, dust rising up into the air.

"Water Rail!" Tegan yelled, throwing her hand outward as a rail of water shot from her hand.

Her enemy dodged, cutting through it with his nails, before sprinting toward her again. He then swipped at her, drawing her away from the rest of the group as she avoided it, leaving Laxus to deal with the rest of the Gray Scale members.

"Who are you?" Tegan asked, dodging a hit aimed for her side.

"The names Kafka," he grinned, lashing out again as he managed to clip her arm. "Although, my friends call me Blood Sucker."

"What friends?" she scoffed, jumping back as she clutched her arm.

She pulled her hand back to examine it, blood running down from the wound and coating her hand. That was far too much blood for a simple cut. At the same time, Kafka's grin was growing, his fangs peaking through.

"You let your guard down," he said smugly, earning a questionable look in return. "Bloody Rampart!"

Suddenly, Tegan felt her very blood being pulled from her body, a gasp escaping her lips. She felt the energy in her body draining, her hand shooting back to her arm as she attempted to salvage the situation by coating it with water. By doing this, it seemed to stop Kafka's attack, the water incasing her arm turning bloody.

"Smart, but not good enough," he chuckled. "Blood Possession!" he shouting, wrenching his arm back and sending her toward him in the process.

She let out a gasp as his fist connected with her stomach, his lips resting against the shell of her ear.

"You know, your father's words don't do your beauty justice," he whispered, before retracting his hand and letting her fall to the ground. "In fact, if it weren't for him, you'd be dead already," he chuckled, kneeling down in front of her.

T

"Lightning Explosion!" Laxus yelled, trusting his fists toward ground.

Lightning rushed forward, sending the ground beneath his enemies exploding. He ran forward, punching one of them in the face as he leapt over another, landing on his toes effortlessly. Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of Tegan and Kafka, blood running down her arm as she held her ground.

"That a girl," he grinned, throwing his leg out into his opponents stomach before they had the chance to strike.

None them seemed to pose a real threat save for Kafka, the strange man having taking a curious interest in Tegan.

"Stone Make: Stone Hand!" one of them called out, catching Laxus in the face and sending him onto his back.

T

"You're lying!" Tegan groaned, before her face was pressed into the dirt by Kafka's hand, dust flying up into her nose making her cough.

She was still breathing heavily from the blow to the stomach, a bruise already forming as she lay there.

"Really now?" he questioned, before grabbing her hair and pulling her up from the ground.

She cried out as she was lifted about a foot off the ground. His fingers where threaded tightly through her hair, preventing her from slipping out of his grip.

"So much spunk for a little thing," he chuckled, bringing her forward so that they were nose. "It's almost a shame that you're a part of Fairy Tail. We could have so much fun if you weren't," he grinned, before throwing her into a tree, her head connecting against the bark with a sickening crack.

He then watched as she slid down to the ground, falling over onto her side. Her hair covered her face as she laid there, blood slowly staining her hair at the back of her skull.

Slowly, Kafka made his way toward her, taking his time as he savored the small of her blood. He'd always enjoyed the smell of blood, the scent driving him into a frenzy. To him, it was like sweet nectar, and he was the bee.

"You know, I really would have pegged you for being stronger," Kafka spoke aloud. "I mean, you are a dragon slayer after all."

"Cover your face!" came Dreyar's voice.

"Huh?" Kafka looked to the side, only to be blown backwards.

Laxus had picked up the cracked lacrima that Tegan had tossed earlier, throwing it toward Kafka, and blowing it up with a bolt of lightning. This gave him enough time to grab Tegan, pulling her into his arms, before fleeing the scene as lightning took over his form.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Also, does anyone have any MISSION ideas? Or maybe GAMES that Tegan could go back and forth with other members? LightandDarkHeart gave me a wonderful idea for a drinking game between Tegan and Cana, but I'd still like more ideas so that I can expand the story and make it even more fun.**

**REVIEW AND MESSAGE!**


	3. Ch 3: PORLYUSICA!

**Storm Front**

**Chapter 3**

**PORLYUSICA!**

"Come on, you gotta stay awake, Veil," Laxus heaved, his legs shaking slightly as he continued forward.

For a good portion of the way, Laxus had used his lightning form, cutting down on both time and distance. The only problem with that was the amount of magic that he had to use up in doing so. At the moment, he was walking, Tegan's arm over his shoulder as he held onto her arm and waist. She was still awake, but barely. Most of her pale hair was already stained red with blood due to the crack in her skull. That maniac Kafka had done a number on her, but still left her conscious, even if only by a hair. Laxus in particular was scratched up a bit, but other than the bruise forming near his eye, he was perfectly intact.

"Hey!" Laxus barked, catching her attention and waking her back up.

"Huh?" she groaned, swaying as he helped her walk forward.

Unfortunately, this was the only way Laxus had found that would keep her awake. He would of simply carried her the rest of the way, but in doing so, he would risk her falling asleep.

"You gotta stay awake," he told her.

"Make me…" she mumbled, her head lolling to the side for a moment.

In return, Laxus sent out a small shock, letting it travel up and through her arm. It did the job without a doubt, jolting her back awake.

"Jerk," she muttered weakly.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Laxus chuckled, hoping that if he egged her on enough, she might try harder to stay awake.

"Bolts for brains…"

"Come on."

"Jerk."

"Try harder."

"Ass wipe."

Again, Laxus chuckled, a faint smile adorning her lips. At least she was trying to humor him.

"Come on, trany, you can do better than that," he smirked.

"Dick."

"Trany."

"Light bulb."

"Seriously?"

They both laughed for a moment, Tegan letting out a groan after that as her legs finally gave out.

"Easy girl," Laxus said, finally making up his mind to carry her the rest of the way.

"Laxus?" Tegan murmured, resting her head against his chest.

As she did this, she could hear the sound of his heart beating. It was strong and steady, if not a bit fast at the moment. It was rhythmic and comforting, like the sound of his music.

"Hm?"

"You're a good friend," she whispered, finally closing her eyes as her body finally went limp in his arms.

"Shit!"

T

She felt heavy in his arms as he ran, pushing his legs as fast as he could. Despite their differences, they'd always laughed together. When he was a young teen, he'd taken her with him and his grandfather to the Fantasia festival. Her eyes had been a lit the entire time, watching the explosions of magic around her. She'd held his hand through the entire event, not wanting to be separated. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her smile so much.

T

Loud and lively as ever was the guild of Fairy Tail. As per usual, everyone was joking and laughing. Mirajane was at the front of the bar talking away with Cana, while her brother sat talking with a few of their other friends over a game of cards.

"Ha! I win!" Elfman proclaim, pumping his fist up in the air in victory.

"Again?" Bisca whined, the gunsmith bowing her head in frustration as she tossed her cards out on the table.

Her partner merely chuckled, getting up from his seat and walking toward the bar to get her another drink. He figured after that beating, she likely needed another drink.

"Hey, Mira, can I have a couple more drinks and a plate of chips?" Alzack asked, the dark haired gunman smiling at his friend.

"Of course Alzack," Mira smiled, turning around and grabbing a couple of mugs and filling them up.

She was about to hand them over when the front doors suddenly burst open. The drinks fell from her hands when she saw who it was, the contents spilling over the floor.

"Mira?" Alzack questioned, brows furrowing with worry. "What…?"

He stopped when he saw her looking toward the front of the hall, his jaw going slack as he watched Laxus nearly stumble through the front doors. He held Tegan in his arms, gasping for air as he fell to his knees. It was obvious that he'd rushed all the way there, clearly out of breath.

"Get the old man!" Laxus yelled, trying to catch his breath.

Natsu was the first to come forward, eyes wide in panic as he fell to his knees beside Laxus.

"Tegan?" he gapped, his hand gripping her shoulder as he tried to wake her.

"It's no use, she's not waking up," Laxus told him, drawing in a breath of air. "I've tried shocking her and even that didn't work," he admitted.

"You WHAT!?" Natsu practically screamed, fire erupting around him. "You can't just go around shocking her whenever you want! You damn lightning bolt!"

Laxus merely sweatdropped at Natsu's comment, before rolling his eyes.

"She asked me to earlier," he scoffed, running a hand through his spiky hair as he sat there.

"Laxus, what's going on here?" Master Makarov asked, slowly making his way down the stairs.

He stopped once he was at the bottom, seeing his grandson on his knees. He then ran forward, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"Laxus, what happened my boy?" Makarov asked again, looking him over head to toe, before turning toward Tegan.

The first thing he noticed was the red, the color coating her hair and matting it together at the back of her scalp. She also had a gash on her forearm and a large bruise covering her stomach. Shockingly, the bruise seemed to cover at least half of her stomach, marring it with an ugly array of blues, purples, and blacks.

"We ran across a few members of Gray Scale's guild," Laxus grumbled. "They had a blood mage of all things."

"That magic is forbidden," Makarov stated.

"Yes, well this guy didn't really seem to care," Laxus replied with a sneer. "He was like a freaking vampire."

"Reedus!" Makarov called, turning toward the tables to his right.

The large round man stood, his curly orange hair poking out of his hat. He wore a large white shirt for which looked as though it would pop off any moment due to the man's sheer size.

"Yes, Master?" he asked quietly, twiddling his thumbs as he stood before the tiny man.

"We have no time to dally," Makarov said. "I need you to take Tegan to Porlyusica as fast as you can," he told him, placing a small hand on the girl's forehead.

"Yes Sir!" Reedus exclaimed, giving him a salute, before taking out his paint brush.

Within moments, he had drawn out a carriage on his large belly, along with a bright pink boar. Both soon came to life outside of the guild hall, the boar squealing up a storm as it was hooked onto the carriage like a horse, ready to pull it along.

"Laxus."

Laxus looked up at his grandfather, giving him a nod in response as he carefully got back on his feet, pulling Tegan up with him. She was still limp in his arms, her right arm hanging freely as she continued to sleep.

"I'll come back after I'm done," he promised, inclining his head for a moment before running back outside with Fairy Tail's Siren in his hands.

T

In the back of her mind, Tegan could almost feel the bumps around her, the movement of land as she lay still in the darkness. Sounds came to her in a muddled mess, everything muffled and incoherent. She couldn't make out a single thing that was said, but she felt a warmth around her. A blanket perhaps? She was sure that she felt fur.

_Vesilu…_

T

"_Vesi! Vesi! Look what I found!" cried a small bundle of fur._

_The child standing before the large dragon was wrapped in a pale creamy pelt, her bright eyes gleaming up at the dragon that she admired so much._

"_What is it child?" Vesilu purred, lowering her head so that her snout rested upon the ground in front of the little girl._

_Smiling, the little girl brought her hands forward, showing off the small blue frog that she had caught. It was a neon blue, it's back speckled in bright purple spots. At one point, they were known as Nemion frogs. They thrived along the waterside for many centuries, before finally dwindling in numbers. Now a days, it was rare to find one, but the little one in front of her had found the very thing that many others had sought out._

"_Isn't it pretty?" the little one asked._

"_Indeed, my little one," Vesi nodded. "Like you, these little ones are far and few between."_

_When the young girl gave her a curious look, she decided to elaborate, licking her large maw before speaking._

"_These curious little creatures were once known as Nemion Frogs," she smiled, her fangs showing through. "They are now very rare my dear and hard to come by."_

_Her voice was soft as she spoke, drawing the girl toward her with her tail._

"_In fact, it is curious that you managed to find one at all," she admitted. "I for one have not seen a single frog as this in nearly a decade."_

"_Really?" the young one inquired, her eyes going wide in wonderment._

_The great dragon nodded her head._

"_Can I keep it?" she asked._

"_I'm afraid not little one," Vesi said sadly, smiling slightly as she pulled the girl even closer. "After all, you would not want me keeping _you _from living a life of fun and adventure, now would you?"_

_The child stood there for a moment, staring at the dragon as she thought her words over. She was right. It wouldn't be fair to just keep the little frog to herself. It needed to live its life while it could._

"_You're right, Vesi," she smiled, before looking around her and eyeing the pond beside them. "Be free little frog!" she exclaimed, tossing it into the water with a splash._

_Both dragon and human laughed gleefully at this, happy to have set the creature free._

T

Again, came the sound of muffled voices. She could almost make out the sounds, but not quite. She thought she heard something about an old bag? What did an old bag have to do with anything? Yelling ensued and she was soon thrown back into the realm of sleep.

T

"_Vesi?"_

"_Yes child?" the sea dragon replied, letting out a breath of air as she held the small child to her scaled belly._

"_Do you think there are others like me?" the young siren asked._

"_I'm sure that there are somewhere my dear," Vesilu told her. "Why do you ask?"_

_The little girl remained silent as she stared up at the sky, gazing at the stars above her head. The clouds had been kind enough to part for them, leaving an open outlet for them to enjoy. It was a common thing that the two shared, the tranquility of the sky. It was an unreachable object when it came to the stars in the night, their light shining down and lighting the paths of all that chose to follow._

_As a child, Tegan always followed the light of the moon, the beautiful orb never leading her a stray. Although, there had been many times where she had become lost, but it had always lit her way to better paths._

"_You are lonely, yes?" Vesi concluded, looking down at the little girl._

_Tegan nodded meekly, hoping that she hadn't offended her foster mother. After all, that was the last thing that she wanted to do._

"_I just…" Tegan paused, staring down at her hands. "Wish I could play with others," she whispered._

"_Tegan, my sweet little girl," Vesi cooed. "One day, you will be among your kind, and you will find a place among them," she assured her. "One day, you'll find what you truly seek my dear."_

"_But no one wants me…" Tegan cried. "Daddy didn't want me. If Daddy didn't want me, then who will?" she asked, her little eyes welling up with tears._

_With a sigh, the large dragon drew the child to her chest, cradling her in her large padded paw._

"_Did I ever tell you of Magnolia's famous guild?" Vesi asked, staring down at her child._

"_No," Tegan replied, shaking her head, causing her choppy hair to sway from side to side._

"_Well, then I believe its time that I did."_

T

The dragon's voice echoed around her, a wave of comfort washing over her battered body. It had been years since she'd seen her mother, but her voice was still fresh in her mind. It was smooth, even though there was a slight roughness to it due to her enormous size. Over all, it was still as if she had heard it every day for the last few years.

"_Come now, sweet siren, you've been through worse."_

"_Vesi?"_

"_It's time to wake up and face the world young one."_

T

The sound of a groan was the first sign of consciousness, the faint shuffling of sheets following after. Next, came the gasping of breath as the remainder of pain swept over, enveloping the young dragon slayer's body.

"Mmm…"

Slowly, Tegan opened her eyes, quickly closing them back when the light hit. Having been asleep for so long, the bright light burned at her eyes.

"What happened?" she groaned, reaching up to run a hand through her hair only to meet the thick white bandages that adorned her head.

"I suggest you refrain from touching that!" a voice snapped, making her flinch.

Sadly, she knew that voice all too well. Also sadly, that holder of the voice liked her even less.

"Porlyusica…" she groaned, flopping back down on the bed. "Great."

T

**One hour later**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Natsu exclaimed as he was drug out of the home by his ear.

"I told you to stay out!" Porlyusica yelled, glaring daggers at the young dragon slayer.

"Would you let go of my ear!" Natsu exclaimed once more, his head practically on top of his shoulder as Porlyusica continued to pull. "Tegan, help!?" he whined.

Letting out a groan, Tegan glared at her pink haired friend, his yelling causing her ears to ring.

"Tegan!" he cried, earning another groan in response, before she got up.

She wobbled for a moment, placing a hand on her head as she shuffled outside. The first thing that she saw was Porlyusica standing over Natsu, her hands dug in his hair as she pulled at it. Natsu had tears in his eyes as he tried to get away from her.

"Tegan, help me!" he whined.

With a sigh, she stepped forward, shoes in hand. She then grabbed Natus by the scarf, pulling him away from Porlyusica and practically choking him in the process as she walked off, dragging him behind her.

"Bye Grandma!" she called over her should.

"Such brats!" the old woman grumbled, quickly walking back inside of her home and slamming the door shut as she went.

T

"Tegan," Natsu whined, a glum look on his face as she continued to drag him, his butt sliding across the ground. "When are you going to let go?" he asked, Happy, the blue Exceed flying over head.

"Yeah, Tegan, why won't you let him go?" Happy asked, swooping down and landing on her head.

Tegan turned her eyes upward at the cute little ball of fur, her eyes softening a bit. She shook her head though, a faint smile adorning her face.

"Nah, I think I'll drag him back to the guild first," she chuckled.

In return, Happy sweatdropped, plopping his head down on top of hers in a bored manner. He'd never understand why dragon slayers were so weird at times.

"You know Natsu, you look funny from up here," Happy snickered.

"Hey!" Natsu growled, leaping up to attack, before Tegan cuffed him in the back of the head.

"No fighting."

"Hypocrite," Natsu muttered.

"What did you just say!?" Tegan growled, pulling him up by the front of his shirt so that they were practically nose to nose.

"I called you a hypocrite!" he growled back, pushing against her.

He was pushed back just as hard in return, but kept his ground as he planted his feet.

"Why you little…"

"What? Ya gonna hit me again?" Natsu taunted, sticking out his tongue, and pulling an eyelid down to expose the flesh underneath. "Neh!"

Before he could say anything else, he was hit in the face with a fist, sending him flying back.

"You were saying?" Tegan grinned.

"That's it! It's on!" Natsu exclaimed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

They stared each other down for a brief moment, before their fists met one another, fire against water. The force brought forth steam, sending it rising up into the air in spiral columns. The same thing happened every time that they connected, exchanging blows with one another.

"I'm taking you down!" Natsu yelled.

"Go ahead and try!" Tegan goaded, sticking her tongue out much like Natsu had done to her.

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 3. I hope all of you enjoyed it. Next time on Storm Front, Chasing Lullaby!**

**Let's see how Tegan fairs with trains.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW AND MESSAGE! ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!**


End file.
